deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Merlin is the Boar's Sin of Gluttony from the series Nanatsu no Taizai, aka, The Seven Deadly Sins. Death Battle Fanon Ideas So Far * Seven Deadly Sins (FMA) VS Seven Deadly Sins (NnT) Death Battle Info: History: Merlin was born in Belialuin, the capital of the wizards, which remained neutral in the conflict between the Goddess Clan and the Demon Clan. As a miraculous child born with infinite magic, the news soon spread in the realms of the goddesses and the demons and both parties tried to put the girl on their side to tip the balance of the war in their favor. The people of Belialuin opposed this, claiming that both the girl and her power were their property. However, against the wishes of her people, Merlin decided to negotiate with the gods of both clans, the Supreme Deity and the Demon King, and said she would follow the one who gave her the best blessing. The Demon King gave her all the knowledge of the dark secret arts of Demon Realm and made her immune to the brainwashing and possession abilities of the goddesses. The Supreme Deity gave her protection against dark curses and Commandments. Merlin, somehow managed to deceive both gods to renege on them by accepting both blessings. Furious, the two gods unleashed their anger against Belialuin, cursing it with fog and death for a thousand days and destroying it with fire and lightning. Merlin was able to escape unharmed, becoming the only survivor of Belialuin. At some point in her youth, she met Meliodas and Elizabeth's original incarnation, becoming very close to the latter and considered her like a sister. Merlin was with Meliodas at this time, as the founding members of the Seven Deadly Sins and it was she who, guided by the vision of king Bartra, identified the other five members, while Meliodas himself recruited them. While Meliodas recruited most of the sins personally, it has been implied that Merlin helped somewhat with the recruitment of Gowther, as Meliodas was friends with the original Gowther 3000 years ago and both were aware of his past, yet Meliodas himself did not recognize or even seem to know of his true appearance, until years later when they were reunited. When Merlin and Meliodas met Escanor, they invited him to join the Seven Deadly Sins. The sorceress took interest in the man, and he fell in love with her at first sight. She was never afraid of his monstrous strength. It is known that Merlin participated in missions that the Seven Deadly Sins were assigned to. At some point in time, Merlin and her fellow Sins met with King Liones (who was accompanied by a young Elizabeth), according to Gowther. Merlin and her fellow Deadly Sins were summoned by the Great Holy Knight Zaratras to discuss the recent loss of the Kingdom of Edinburgh to a clan of Vampires. Merlin did not fight much during the mission, simply teleporting the group to the location and keeping an eye on Escanor to ensure he did not loose control of his powers. After picking up Orlondi's eye ball, because Ban was tired from doing a hundred thousand push-ups, Merlin and Gowther were left to knock Escanor out and take him home after he killed the Vampire King Izraf. They then witnessed Meliodas' hidden power when he created a hole 30,000 feet deep. Later, she entered Escanor's room asking him to read a poem he wrote for her. At some point, Merlin gave Gowther an enchanted armor for unknown reasons. Merlin once took in Vivian as her apprentice in the arts of magic. She had to constantly remind her to end the habit of losing herself in rage. Ten years ago, after defeating a troll queen and accidentally destroying the Great Druid Altar, she was summoned along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. After they found him dead, all of the Sins were ambushed by the Liones Holy Knights. After Meliodas ordered the group to disperse, a little girl helped the Deadly Sins to escape. In the chaos, the girl was heavily injured, and Meliodas lost control of his anger. Merlin apologized to him and knocked him unconscious, stealing his strength and taking it to Istar to seal it away until the time came. At some point, Merlin joined the Kingdom of Camelot and became a mentor to the new king, Arthur Pendragon, eventually travelling with him back to Liones to free Bartra Liones from the Holy Knights. Personality: Prior to the Seven Deadly Sins' supposed betrayal, Merlin demonstrates a playful nature, telling her teammates that their meeting with the Great Holy Knight might turn out to be a scolding from their superior for destroying the Great Druid Altar. Merlin is also apologetic, in asking for her captain's forgiveness for knocking him out. She enjoys mocking and challenging others, teasing her apprentice Vivian for losing herself in rage again. Merlin tends to use anyone as a magical guinea pig to test out new techniques she learned so long as the results are good (as Meliodas had noted). Abilities and Powers: * Infinity: An ability that allows Merlin to stop the time of her spells, causing them to last for eternity. The ability is so powerful that many label it as 'cheating'. * Absolute Cancel: By placing her hands over a spell, Merlin is able to completely erase it from existence. However, if the particularity of the magic is being sufficiently powerful, it may be difficult to erase completely, instead being temporarily suspended. ** Magic Cancel: A technique that allows Merlin to cancel any magic that has been cast on an individual. It was shown to cancel the effects of one of her own magical items. * Location: A power that allows Merlin to locate any item or person. She can extend its reach to cover an area of approximately the size of a city. * Power Amplify: A spell that allows Merlin to amplify the magic of her allies, making their techniques considerably more powerful. * Perfect Cube: A spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world, the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent. * Shunkan Ido: High-level teleportation magic that allows Merlin to appear and disappear at precise locations and teleport groups of people instantaneously. The spell effect radius of Merlin's teleportation is several miles wide. Her teleportation magic was shown to be much faster than that of the Liones Kingdom's greatest magician. * Apport: A subsidiary teleportation technique that allows Merlin to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to herself and her allies. * Aqua Dress: A spell that creates clothes made of water. By refracting the light in the water, Merlin is able to hide the most "important" parts. * Wave Dragon: A spell that allows Merlin to call many dragons made of water. * Fire Storm: A spell that allows Merlin to attack the opponent with a powerful blast of fire. * Exterminate Ray: A spell where Merlin fires a disintegration beam, incinerating everything in the line of fire. * Endless Whirl: A spell with which Merlin creates a vortex of wind with an incredible destructive power, sucking their objectives towards its center. * Curse Engage: A spell with which Merlin creates a contract between two beings to control one of them. By placing a ring on the hand of the victim, this is subject to the spell that causes excruciating pain in their body every time they try to use magic against the other person or the other person saying the incantation "Remada". Each time the spell is used, the person affected will be covered by brands that are becoming larger and once these brands cover their entire body, the affected person will die. The victim of the spell is unable to ever remove the ring. * Shock Stinger: A spell with which Merlin throws a lightning bolt at the enemy causing a great impact on his body. * Magic Seal: A technique that seals away the magic of the objetive. Weapons: * Aldan: The sacred treasure Aldan takes on the appearance of a small sphere that floats in Merlin's palm. Magic Items: * No. 9: The Needle of Humanification: A syringe capable of giving a human body to any non-human creature with which it is injected. * No. 48: Cure Angel: A demonic caterpillar-like creature that is used for healing. * No. 91: Heat Fork: A large wooden fork able to heat things up. * No. 172: Minimum Tablets: Based on the spores released by the Chicken-Matango, the Minimum Tablet is capable of shrinking the size of the consumer. The effects of one single pill can endure up to seven hours. * No. 174: Peace Amulet: An amulet that will hold down the wielder's negative emotions. * No. 300: Monster Block: Bite-sized pieces of various monster and beast's meat. * Balor's Power Eye: Named after the One-Eyed God, Balor, the Eye grants the ability of viewing other character's fighting prowess in the form of numerical values which are split into 3 categories: Power, Strength and Spirit. * Goddess Amber: A stone that will affect demonic beings within a specific radius. It is used by Veronica to seal Meliodas on Hendrickson's orders. * Incantation Orbs: A series of magical orbs that activate a spell upon destruction. Power Level: Gallery: Merlin_Armor.png|Merlin as she appeared in her armor 10 years before Merlin_true_appearance.png|Merlin's True Appearance Merlin_poster_Anime.png|Merlin's wanted poster Merlin_Aqua_Dress.png|Merlin's Aqua Dress Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Characters Category:Kodansha Characters